


A Different Kind of Weird

by arypls



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Also this is an au where Akira's parents let him live with Sojiro until he goes to university, F/M, Game Spoilers, Implied ryuann, Post-Game(s), and a little more, don't tell futaba, futaba goes to kosei high au, of course i'd include bigbro!akira bigsis!makoto, shumako, small ones but thought I'd warn ya, they're wingmen shhh, yusuke and futaba are buddies, yutaba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arypls/pseuds/arypls
Summary: "Sakura-san, are you and Kitagawa-senpai dating?"Futaba never knew such a simple topic would be capable of making her question her entire relationship with Yusuke and it's weirdness.(In which Yusuke and Futaba are helpless and Makoto and Akira are a blessing to the world)





	A Different Kind of Weird

It was another ordinary day at Kosei High - or rather, it was  _supposed_ to be.

Futaba had taken half of all her afternoon classes and was walking upstairs to the school rooftop while holding a bento box and some curry Akira had prepared for her and Yusuke earlier.

Speaking of the eccentric artist, the redheaded girl still found amusement as she remembered how much things between the two of them had changed since she got accepted to his school. 

* * *

 "She'll be going to Kosei?" Yusuke had asked, surprised - no, flabbergasted - when Futaba had showed him her letter of acceptance. 

"Yes and I'm counting on you to show her the ropes" Akira had said and though his voice sounded friendly and honest he couldn't help but clench his fists, forcing a smile on his face. He knew he was the one who had decided to trust Futaba to Yusuke but it still felt like he was giving his little sister away to another man - except Futaba was sixteen and Yusuke was one of his closest friends. 

Having noticed the uneasiness and hesitation of her boyfriend, Makoto stepped closer, taking hold of his clenched fist and squeezing it slightly. The act was sucessful and Akira immediately relaxed, letting the palm of his hand slide onto hers and intertwining their fingers slowly. His face felt a little red and she giggled, still appreciating the effects she had on the powerful ex-leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. 

Futaba and Yusuke, who were watching all the romantic exchange, glanced at each other and decided to shrug it off, specially the former since she supported the pairing since day one. Makoto and Akira, having gotten out of their own bubble, widened their eyes, realization dawned on both. The latter cleared his throat, calmer and more convict than before. 

"Well then, what's your answer Yusuke? Can I trust you to take care of Futaba?" His warm friendly smile was back and the artist felt relief wash over him as he recognized the trust in his tone. Suddenly he saw a glimpse of a white mask, a long black coat and a pair of red gloves and he remembered nights out fighting in Mementos, having each other's backs, Joker's words, Queen's advice and Oracle's utter support. 

His gaze slid towards the younger girl sitting in front of him on a booth at Leblanc. That's right, Futaba had helped him more times than he could count, he still remembered her compliments, barriers of protection and boosts. Their eyes met and suddenly he knew he had to do the same, he had to protect her. 

Yusuke stood up, bowing to Akira and Makoto, who were behind the counter "I will do my utmost best, Leader. You have my word" and the truth in his voice warmed Futaba's heart for a moment. 

Akira's smile widened even more if possible, matching Makoto's. "I expected nothing else from you, man"

Futaba got up from her seat as well, going behind the male who was still bowing and taking advantage of the fact that at the moment she was able to reach him, wrapped a hand around his neck, smiling, "You're stuck with me, Inari" and it could have been her imagination but she saw a little genuine smile making its way onto his face before he scoffed and shook her off of him. 

* * *

 From that day onward, Yusuke started coming to Leblanc even more often than he did before, to pick Futaba up before school and drop her off after, it had become part of her routine. Once they got there, he would take her to her class and come to get her at lunch time so they could eat together on the rooftop - or rather, _she_ would eat from her bento while he would sketch the afternoon sky on his notebook. Due to that and to the fact he was really grateful, Akira started making curry as well, instructing her to share it with Yusuke. Futaba would have done it anyway though since his growling stomach and his polite excuses were starting to annoy her - not that she cared about him. After lunch he would take her back to class and if he got out earlier he would wait for her in front of the school gates. He had also told her to wait if she was the first one to got out. 

Of course it wasn't always that easy. There were times when she would have to take deep breaths and remember everything the Phantom Thieves had taught her about interacting with people and ignore the looks some people at school would give her eventually. On her first week, she got so nervous that she fainted and only woke up hours later in the school's infirmary. 

* * *

 "Ah, I see you've finally awaken" Yusuke had said beside her, and though his voice sounded calm, he dropped his pencil when she started sitting up on the bed. "You've slept for three hours, I was worried you had been cursed like the Sleeping Beauty and wouldn't wake from your slumber"

The way he said it made her head hurt, she blinked "What?"

Yusuke frowned, confused about her vague question "Sleeping Beauty? The traditional fairy tale where a witch puts a spell on a beautiful princess who then is forced to sleep until the rest of her days unless she receives a true love's ki-

"No, not that! I know the story, mom used to tell me that when I was kid!" She said, exasperated, Yusuke could be really clueless sometimes. Seeing the confused look on his face, she added: "I mean three hours, you missed at least four classes! What are you doing here?"

He answered like she was overreacting "A classmate of yours came into my class and told me what happened. After that, I excused myself and came straight here to check on your condition. I haven't left since." 

As some kind of proof, his stomach growled and it dawned on Futaba that Yusuke didn't have lunch because he was supposed to have it with her. She was struck speechless for a moment. At first she was worried that Akira's request for Yusuke to take care of her would interrupt his daily activities and that if he had a chance to get rid of the annoying little girl, he would take it no matter what. But now, seeing him on an uncomfortable looking chair beside her bed and remembering he had stayed there for most of the afternoon, she realized that maybe he really cared about her and was just as accustomed to their strange routine as she was. 

He had started talking again. "Furthermore, I did _not_ spend my afternoon slacking off, I was occupied drawing this masterpiece. Now behold!" He turned the notebook towards her and Futaba's jaw almost dropped to the floor. 

It was her - except it wasn't, it looked too beautiful to be her. The girl on the sketch was sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed, her arms crossed under her chest and her long orange hair falling in cascades on the surface of the white pillow. Her lips and eyes were sealed shut but her expression was what surprised her the most, she looked precious, fragile like a doll which the gentlest touch could break, her mouth curving in a small smile.

Futaba was speechless for the second time that day. Ever since she came to Kosei, she had learnt a vital lesson to all artists or art critiques - Art isn't about picturing something like everybody sees it, nor is it about the real thing. It's about how _the artist_ sees it, _his_ point of view.

It wasn't her, it was how _Yusuke_ saw her. 

In a rapid movement, she grabbed the pillow and used it to hide her flushed cheeks from him. 

"Futaba?" Yusuke asked, concern tracing his voice. Stupid, she was stupid, Yusuke was stupid. Akira and Makoto were stupid for thinking this would work. She just wanted to grab her things and run back to Sojiro's, locking herself inside her room where she would be safe from Yusuke and all the weird things he was doing to her heart. Instead, she settled on taking her frustration out on the white pillow. 

"You're a weirdo, Inari" She muttered, her voice muffled. 

"What? I didn't quite hear you" She heard him getting closer, the chair making a loud noise.

And then she smacked him with the pillow, smiling widely. 

* * *

 It was then, Futaba decided, that she learnt her life-long mission - to annoy and follow Yusuke 'till the end of the Earth, and you could say she was doing a pretty good job at it. A smirk made its way onto her face as she thought of ways to mess with him once she got to the rooftop. 

"Sakura-san?"

Futaba froze. That voice didn't belong to anyone she knew, she noticed. None of her friends would call her by her last name. Slowly, she turned around finding two girls wearing the same uniform as her, she soon recognized them as her classmates, who normally gossiped and joked around at the back of the classroom. 

The short one who was almost Futaba's height, Haruka Hisakawa, spoke first "Sakura-san, are you busy right now? Me and my friend have been meaning to ask you something" 

Futaba tilted her head to the side, confused, that was the first time someone from her class interacted with her and though she wanted to tell them that yes, she was busy and no, she couldn't talk. Akira's speech - which he was surprisingly good at thanks to some Yoshida guy - about making friends and not pushing people away made her think otherwise. 

"N-not really" She stuttered "What is it, Hisakawa-san?" 

The girls exchanged a look and nodded at each other, like they were twins and knew how to talk through telepathy. Futaba could only watch in awe. After that, the other girl who wasn't much taller, Kumiko Akiyama, looked from a side to another of the long hallway they were standing at and Futaba noticed it was almost empty due to the students making their ways to their eating spots, such as the courtyard or the cafeteria - surprisingly Yusuke and her were the only ones to choose the roof. 

"Sakura-san seems to be pretty close with Kitagawa-senpai" Kumiko said as though she'd read Futaba's mind and based on her thoughts, was now stating the facts. The air was thick with tension and Futaba wanted nothing else but to leave that place, feeling suddenly claustrophobic. 

"Oh, that? We're friends" She answered honestly, smiling which did nothing to assure or satisfy the girls and a chill went down her spine as she noticed the hard expression on Haruka's face. Eyes widening, she glanced back to Kumiko. "I-is there a problem, Akiyama-san?"

"On the day Sakura-san fainted, I was the one to go to Kitagawa-senpai's class to warn him because Katou-sensei said he was the closest person to you, most likely Sakura-san's boyfriend" Haruka answered. "Of course I didn't believe Sensei so I asked Senpai myself"

Futaba's throat felt dry. She should have ignored the girls and gone straight to the roof, shouldnt she? "A-and what did he say?" 

Kumiko shook her head instead and Futaba noticed they had a habit of answering for each other. "Senpai didn't answer Haruka-chan. He simply asked where Sakura-san was and excused himself" 

 _Sounds like Inari to me,_ she thought biting back a smile. 

Kumiko narrowed her eyes and the redheaded girl realized too late that she had been thinking out loud. _Shoot_ "I-nari?"

She shook her head "I-I mean-I don't-

"Alright, I'll say it in the clearest way possible then. Please answer truthfully" Kumiko said, sighing at Futaba's evasiveness - or naivety, she didn't know. "Sakura-san, are you and Kitagawa-senpai dating?"

* * *

"Hey Inari, do you think we're... weird?" 

Yusuke raised his head from the plate of curry, his eyes showing his confusion. ~~Un~~ fortunately, he swallowed the food and let go of the dish switching his attention to the girl fidgeting and playing with her favorite food. 

Realizing how vague her question had sounded, she shook her head and started talking again "I-I mean, it's true that I call you a weirdo all the time but not like that, I mean, I don't know, it's a different kind of weird, as in relationship-like weird?"

Her rambling didn't help at all, Yusuke looked as though someone had tried to explain him a really difficult math problem with an even harder solution. "I don't quite follow your train of thought"

Futaba's face was heating up, she didn't know if it was from anger or embarassment - maybe both "Listen, two female classmates just asked me if we're dating so yeah, I'm just wondering if the way we do things as friends is weirder than how people normally do it" She shut her eyes expecting him to laugh, or scoff at her or be harsh but instead he stayed completely still, no reaction at all.

"Those girls" He started, curiosity creeping in "Were they relatively attractive?"

Futaba was mortified. She smacked his arm. "Inari! Now's not the time!"

His expression didn't even change "What? You do know that I am currently looking for a new muse since I've long gave up on requesting Ann's help and a certain redheaded girl doesn't want to be mine"

_**BADUMP.** _ It was only for a moment but Futaba felt as though her heart had skipped a beat... 

_Oh my God, Oh. My. God._ Her face was now probably beet-red.  _Did he just-_

"See?! This is all your fault! It's because you say this kind of things that people are misunderstanding us!" She raged, completely embarrassed and considering hacking onto Akiyama and Hisakawa's social media accounts for making her have that kind of conversation with such a stupid Inari.

"What things?" _See? Stupid!_

"You just said it!"

"That I want you to be my muse?" 

Futaba threw her hands at her face, fuming and with a really huge intent of murdering him right there and then.  _That's it. I'm out!_

She gathered her belongings and got up from their bench. Yusuke looked up, confused.

"Futaba?" Yusuke stood up as well but she took a deep breath, running away before he could reach her, leaving behind her plate of curry untouched and a confused artist.

Futaba ran, she ran down the hallways, past the faculty office, the infirmary, the cafeteria and inside her class, grabbing her bag and going back to her escapade before she changed her mind. Leaving Kosei, she managed to find the train station without Yusuke's help and got on the one who would take her to Yongen-Jaya, and she was so conflicted and lost in thought that the flow of people did nothing to startle her and soon enough she was back at Leblanc.

She was about to go home when she remembered that Makoto was supposed to come and help Akira study for his entrance exams. The two of them were probably up in his room at the moment. Futaba's heart filled with hope, maybe they could help her. She herself had said it once - though it was at Shujin Academy and she was only getting to know their school but still: with Akira and Makoto, everything would be easier. 

Decided, she made her way upstairs unannounced and completely forgetting that Akira's room didn't have a door to knock in. 

"Makoto, A-

_"-kira! We're supposed to be studying! Stop!"_

_"But we are! I'm your study-partner, remember?"_

Futaba's bag dropped to the floor and the pair - who couldn't keep their hands off of each other a minute ago - split up, almost jumping out of their skin. The younger girl took in the situation, their clothes and hair were disheveled and they were having trouble breathing, Makoto's face was as red as the color of their calling cards and her jacket and Akira's sweater were on the floor. 

Momentarily forgetting her distress Futaba laughed, not like she'd heard a funny joke but like she was watching the funniest TV show on the world. She threw her head back laughing like a little kid and though the couple was really flustered, they soon joined in. Makoto giggled uncontrollably until it evolved into a full laughter and Akira, totally lovestruck could only follow.  

"I'm sorry for walking in on you guys doing... stuff" Futaba had said after they had gotten themselves together. The three of them went downstairs to the cafe and Akira went behind the counter to brew them some special coffee - he had learnt to make it since Sojiro had went on a vacation and left him on charge of Leblanc and _Makoto_ on charge of Futaba - while the hacker laid on Makoto's lap and told them everything. 

Makoto's face flushed for a moment at the memory "That's... not important now" She brushed it off "What really does matter to us are your feelings Futaba, did you figure something out after telling us?"

Futaba shook her head, sighing. "Other than Inari is stupid, nothing else" 

Makoto giggled in a way she only did when she found something amusing "Well, then why don't we start there? Have you ever thought about what Yusuke means to you?"

Futaba glanced up at the older girl's red eyes "What do you mean?"

She smiled, sweetly "I mean as in-

"Makoto, honey, could you come here for a sec?" Akira's voice came from the kitchen, surprising both.

Makoto narrowed her eyes, she knew exactly what he wanted and she was going to show him to not mess with his girlfriend when she was on advisor-mode. She looked at Futaba, who was still clueless, the smile back on her face. "Well then, I'll be back Futaba"

"Uh, okay, sure" Futaba said, getting up and staring as Makoto went behind the counter, talking to Akira in angry whispers she didn't quite understand.

_"What are you doing to my precious little sister?!"_

_"Oh come on, Akira, she's sixteen!"_

_"She's still younger than us! And not ready!"_

_"You don't even know if she likes him or not!"_

_"Exactly! I don't wanna find out!"_

_"She's distressed, their friendship is at stake here! If she_ doesn't _find out, it'll be bad for both of them!"_

_"Gee, why you're always so rational?"_

_"You're the one who's always stubborn!"_

_"I'm a father in training, you shouldn't argue with me! I'm supposed to know how to protect our daughter!_ _"_

_"Oh my god! You're hopeless!"_

_"You love me!"_

_"That's it, I'm done. This conversation is over. You're gonna help me or not?"_

_"Fine, but don't expect the same in the future!"_

_"Not listening"_

She came back a little red in the face, pulling Akira's hand and they both sat in front of her. Akira served coffee for the three of them and Makoto took a deep breath before letting go of him and staring deep into Futaba's eyes.

"I want you to think of Yusuke, not only like your friend or your upperclassman or a former Phantom Thief. I want you to think of all of him, what he means to you and what would you do if you lost him" She spoke in a serious, business-like way as though she was explaining how to secure a route to someone's treasure but unlike in Queen attire, her voice sounded warm and caring and her hand reached for Futaba's. 

The girl nodded because she didn't know what else to do, welcoming Makoto's gentle touch "Okay, but why?"

"Just do it" Akira said reluctantly "We want you to think about it until you've figured something out, alright?"

"We're here for you, Futaba" Makoto added.

Futaba's eyes were filled with tears, she felt just like when she first joined them; loved, cared for. Knowing she had such wonderful people in her life, she reached up and leaned to hug the both of them like a child hug their parents goodnight and felt as if she was back on her mother's safe embrace as they returned her hug in the same way.

"I'll do my best and won't run away" She promised. 

* * *

The next time she met Yusuke was the very next day, actually.

Despite her efforts to avoid him before, he still came to get her in the morning. She was ready to go but something was keeping her from walking towards the boy. Thankfully Makoto had slept over and sent her a reassuring smile that reminded her of the times when her mother encouraged her to make friends, and she finally found the strength to get up from the counter. Bidding Akira and Makoto goodbye, she and Yusuke left the cafe. 

They walked in silence to the train station, Futaba suddenly finding her shoes very interesting and Yusuke, who'd normally get distracted by the simplest things, glancing at her from time to time like he desperately wanted to talk. When they got inside their train, Futaba couldn't keep quiet anymore, his behavior was starting to seriously annoy her. 

"What is it, Inari? Did I wear my skirt wrong or something?" She asked, arms crossed under her chest. 

"Absolutely not!" He said, as though offended, surprising her "You look lovely"

Futaba was utterly shocked.  _ **Badump, badump, badump**._

She could very well feel her face heating up but she didn't notice how bad it was until Yusuke leaned closer and lowered his head towards her. 

_**BADUMP, BADUMP, BADUMP.** _

"W-what are you doing?" She asked, feeling extremely conscious of how close they were due to the train being so crowded in the morning. 

"Hold still" Yusuke said, invading her personal space and breaking the distance between them, his face looked dead serious.

Futaba closed her eyes, about to have a heart attack when she felt something warm on her forehead. Yusuke's lips.

Yusuke had kissed her on the forehead.

Futaba felt like a cat who had just been dropped on a pool. She leaned away, her back touching the train walls, looking like she'd seen a ghost. If only, she'd seen worse!

Yusuke - curse him - was puckering his lips as though considering if the kiss was good. He reached a hand up and touched his mouth, closing his eyes. 

"What the hell are you-

"I believe you're having a fever"

If Futaba were a cat, she'd just received her second cold-water bath of the day. 

Yusuke kept on talking "Your temperature is higher than normal for sure, do you want me to take you back to Akira and Makoto? I don't think it will be good for you to spend the day at the infirmary. Furthermore-

"What. Did. You. Just. Do?" She knew the answer but she had to hear it from him now. The indignation was crushing her! "You kissed me!"

Yusuke's eyes widened and for the first time since she knew him, she saw his face go a little redder before going back to normal. "I-I was just checking on your temperature!"

"Couldn't you have used your hand to do that?" They were starting to attract attention but the crowd of people was the last thing on Futaba's mind at the moment. 

"I could! But I read somewhere that using your lips is a lot more effective. I always have to make sure when I am making a choice related to you, Futaba" 

_**badump, Badump, BAdump, BADump, BADUMp...** _

_"Thank for your patience, passengers. We have arrived at your destination"_

**_...BUMP!_ **

Futaba threw her bag at Yusuke's face and ran out of the train. 

* * *

She was about to make her way back onto the train station to take a ride home when she remembered the promise she'd made to Akira and Makoto, no more running away - except she just did that to Yusuke didn't she? 

"Argh! What's happening to me?" She screamed, staring at the view behind the fence on the school rooftop. She had never been so conscious of Yusuke before, he was just a weirdo who was nice sometimes and surprisingly good-looking. 

She wasn't - that much - dumb, she knew about Yusuke's reputation. Every time his class had P.E. classes her female classmates would gather on the window next to her seat to look at the boys, there was always a group who would sigh in discontentment though. 

_"Kitagawa-senpai isn't in his gym clothes again"_

_"Such a shame! He must have a nice body!"_

_"Does he ever take his shirt off?"_

_"Maybe at the beach, I guess"_

_"Kyaahhh! Going to the beach with Kitagawa-senpai! That'd be a dream coming true!"_

Futaba couldn't help but laugh, _she_ had gone to the beach with Yusuke and all those girls theories were debunked right away. They would probably be disappointed if they knew the guy had wore a _hoodie_ the whole time and had a strange appreciation for lobsters. Futaba liked that part of him though, he was honest, authentic and while she was wishing for a way to cover her face and hide, he was smiling and making speeches in plain sight. She even heard that while Akira and Makoto went on date, he, Ryuji and Mishima had tried to 'pick up girls'.

She felt like laughing and had trouble imagining that, Yusuke hitting on someone. What kind of pick up lines would he use? Would he ask for the girl to model for him and sweep her off of her feet? Would he be shy or would he be bold? Would the girl accept him and all his weirdness? Would they start going out? She was kind of curious.

_Yusuke going out with another girl. What exactly does that mean?_

But she kind of knew what it meant. It meant they wouldn't be able to hang out anymore, because Yusuke would have dates to go on and a girlfriend to take care of and soon he would get married and have kids and Futaba would become nothing else but an old friend or rather, a friend's "little sister" who he looked after when he was a teenager.

She sighed, raising her hand to cup her face when she felt something wet. Her hand reached up towards her eyes and she found the source. Tears. Salty ones, she noticed as one of them got into her mouth. She was crying. The thought of Inari leaving her made her cry.

Makoto's words rang on her ears as though she was back at Leblanc looking inside those red eyes. " _I want you to think of Yusuke, not only like your friend or your upperclassman or a former Phantom Thief. I want you to think of all of him, what he means to you and what would you do if you lost him"_

_What would you do if you lost him?_

"I would be really sad..." Futaba let out, hugging her knees as she sobbed "...if I lost him"

"Lost who?" 

She raised her head suddenly, bumping onto someone else's. 

"Ouch!" Both of them said, holding their heads. Futaba looked at the person's face and it almost made her cry again.

"Stupid Inari!" She said, angry again. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't quite understand you, Futaba" He said, serious "You utterly confuse me"

" _I_ confuse you? Never mind about that! Leave me alone!" 

"I could never leave a girl by herself when there are tears on her eyes - specially you, Futaba" He reached out to touch her face, stopping midway as if asking for her permission and she sighed, nodding. His hand cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes by reflex. "I have been meaning to ask you something"

She opened her eyes immediately. _Not this again._ It was exactly because her classmates had _meant to ask her something_ that they were in that situation to begin with. Yusuke took her silence as a confirmation though.

"Futaba, are you... in love with someone?"

**_BADUMP, BADUMP!_ **

"W-wha-what are you talking about?!" She almost leaned away but her back was already touching the fence. 

Yusuke sighed, avoiding her eyes. "I'm aware it isn't my place to ask this of you, but you can put your trust in me if you wish to. I might be clueless in this kind of subject but you did come to Akira and Makoto for advice, did you not?"

She blinked, she did. Futaba nodded.

"I see" He nodded to himself, as if confirming something. "That might still be considered normal behavior since you have Akira as your brother but the two of them are in a relationship, are they not?"

She blinked again, nodding.

"And as the third evidence, who did Ann and Ryuji go to when they learnt about their feelings for each other?"

Futaba's eyes widened. Akira and Makoto. Ann and Ryuji had asked Akira and Makoto for advice about each other. She took a moment to think it through.

Futaba had talked to them about Yusuke, hadn't she? About why did the way he said things make her feel all funny and warm inside? What was it called, she asked.

_"You don't even know if she **likes** **him** or not!"_

_"Exactly! I don't wanna find out!"_

_"She's distressed, their friendship is at stake here! IF she_ doesn't  _find out, it'll be **bad** for **both** of them!"_

_"Sakura-san, are you and Kitagawa-senpai **dating**?"_

_"Futaba, are you... **in love** with someone?"_

"You do like someone, don't you?" His gaze was back on hers and his voice was so low that she was only able to hear it due to how close their faces were. Too close, Futaba noted.

"I do" Her mouth answered before she could think it through. "I do like someone"

"I knew it" He glanced away and then back at her, smiling softly. Futaba's heart dropped at the sight. It was... a sad smile? "Well then, I promise you I will do my utmost best to make sure you get together with this person. You won't... lose him"

Futaba didn't know exactly what made her do it - maybe it was the way the sun was shining on Yusuke's dark hair, making his skin look like it was made out of glass or maybe it was the fact that he was whispering the words now, like a secret pray from a religion that only the two of them knew about - but she put her hand on top of the one he was using to hold her cheek and broke the distance between them, locking her lips onto his. 

It was her first kiss and Futaba didn't even know what she was doing but as she felt her lips on his everything felt right. The kiss tasted sour because of her tears and none of them moved but she noticed his hand never left her cheek even as her own let go to grab his free one.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Futaba remembered that she wasn't playing a Shoujo Visual Novel - a game with a romantic story and dateable characters - and Yusuke wasn't a character who had just confessed his love to her. He was her best friend who'd claimed he would support her with _another guy_ and instead of thanking him, she kissed him. 

Oh my God. Oh. My. God. 

She broke their kiss, noticing a little bit of her orange lipstick had been transferred to Yusuke's lips and didn't have the courage in her to look at his face, how was he feeling? Betrayed? Confused? Angry? Sad? She didn't want to know.

"Futaba! Wait!"

And once again, she ran away leaving the door to the rooftop open as she left. 

* * *

"Futaba! Please open the door!" Makoto said, knocking soundly from the other side. No answer. "Futaba, you cannot just lock yourself in like that, we're worried about you, what happened?"

"I could always pick the lock" Akira said, shrugging though his eyebrows were scrunched up in worry as well. 

"Akira! We need her to trust us, we can't invade her privacy like that" Makoto snapped regretting it instantly, he was just trying to help. "But I really appreciate having this choice, if things go bad I'll take you up on that offer" She walked closer and got on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He smiled softly and went back to the door with her. 

"Futa-

"Leader, Majesty, step away please" 

Both of their heads turned around to find Yusuke Kitagawa in his uniform carrying two bags on his shoulder, he looked focused and Akira couldn't help but wonder what had put him in such a state. The couple exchanged a look and obliged to his request, leaving the path to the door open for him.

"Futaba, can you hear me?" He asked even though he knew the answer "I have another question for you"

Futaba didn't stand up from the bed but sighed "What's it, Inari? I'm not gonna say I'm sorry"

Yusuke's face reddened at the sudden memory but he shook his head. "I wouldn't ask that of you" He cleared his throat "What did you tell Akiyama-san and Hisakawa-san?"

Futaba stood up, taken aback. "What?"

"How did you answer your classmates when they asked if we were in a relationship, you never once told me"

She gulped. That's right, she never told him, she didn't tell Akira and Makoto either. "Does that really matter now?" She took a step towards the door.

"It does to me" He answered and the truth in his voice almost scared her to take a step further but she did anyway.

"Do you really want to know?" Another step. 

"Of course I do!" He said, exasperated.

"I-I..." She looked down not noticing the click behind the door which had been opened from the outside. "I told them... maybe"

Yusuke grabbed onto her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Is that so? Why?"

Futaba gulped, no more running away. "Because I like you, Inari. Got a problem with that?" 

He couldn't help but smile at her grumpiness. "I most likely don't, Futaba. Futhermore, I'm relieved you don't hold feelings for some other guy. That would..."

As he stopped midsentence, she groaned. "No, spit it all out! I confessed, why can't you?!"

"Very well! That would crush my heart and soul!" He yelled, angrily and flustered. She was loving every second of it.

"Is that so? Why?" 

He sighed, closing his eyes "Because Futaba's supposed to be my muse, mine!" Then opening them again, looking exhausted, a bead of sweat running through his forehead. "Is that to your liking?"

Futaba's smile couldn't have been wider "Much obliged" and she took his hand on hers, intertwining their fingers together as she got on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Makoto and Akira who were watching everything from the nearest wall, laughed. "You guys are really weird" the latter stated, amused.

"Why, but it's a different kind of weird, right my dear?" Yusuke winked at Futaba and she knew right there and then that she was head over heels for the weirdest boy ever.

"Couldn't have said it any better, darling"

_**FIN** _

* * *

**_OMAKE_ **

"I have been meaning to ask you something"

She opened her eyes immediately.  _Not this again._ It was exactly because her classmates had  _meant to ask her something_  that they were in that situation to begin with. Yusuke took her silence as a confirmation though.

"Futaba, are you... sick?"

Futaba blinked, suddenly noticing she wasn't crying but her nose was running.

_**ATCHIM!** _

"Bless you" Yusuke said immediately. 

"Thank you" Futaba smiled.

And they never talked about such a strange topic again.

_**FIN²** _

"I have been meaning to ask you something"

She opened her eyes immediately.  _Not this again._ It was exactly because her classmates had  _meant to ask her something_  that they were in that situation to begin with. Yusuke took her silence as a confirmation though.

"Futaba, are you... a zombie who wishes to eat my brain?"

Suddenly, she took of her mask revealing the face of a dead woman, the fake orange hair fell and the bow headed zombie gripped Yusuke's face tearing at his cheeks and biting onto his neck's flesh. He fell dead right away.

"FIN" Zombie-Futaba said as the screen turned to black. Then she popped her head back to scream "HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN"

_**EPILOGUE** _

"Inari, my dear Inari, when you said you wanted me to be your muse I thought it was a cheesy artist pick up line" Futaba said, sighing deeply "NOT THAT YOU WOULD MAKE ME POSE AT 3 A.M. BECAUSE YOU HAD INSPIRATION!" She raised her arms up and down motioning to the Greek toga she was wearing alongside the golden leaf crown on the top of her head that had come from the strange collection of costumes she didn't even know Yusuke had until they moved in together. At first she was amazed, the cosplay potential it had made her eyes shine. Now she regretted deciding to keep it.

"But honey! You don't understand, it wasn't just a dream, it was a glimpse on the future of success and accomplishment!" Yusuke answered without looking away from his canvas, completely focused on picturing his wife as a Greek Goddess and though she did think his painting would be a masterpiece, they'd been up for three nights straight due to the moving, all she wanted was sleep.

"YUSUKE KITAGAWA LET ME GO BACK TO BED!" She yelled without getting out of her stance.

"FUTABA KITAGAWA SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'M GONNA COME THERE AND KICK BOTH OF YOU UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD ON THE FLOOR!"

Futaba and Yusuke turned towards the window where a 27 years old long haired woman was leaning on the window of a house opposing theirs. She was wearing a black and white robe and the expression on her face was of pure fury. Beside her, a 26 years old curly black haired male with a black shirt and shorts was scratching his eyes and looking around for his glasses.

"Makoto?" Futaba asked, her face reddening at the thought of having angered her only sister-in-law. Shame dawned on her "I'm so sorry, did we wake Minako-chan up?"

"Hopefully not" Makoto said, her voice tired, looking at her still-growing belly "But it's still rough, you know, ever since you guys moved I haven't had a wink of sleep. I know it's only been six months but it feels like six years!"

Akira, having finally found his glasses, laughed beside her and stepped closer to kiss his wife on the cheek. The effect was instantaneous and a small smile replaced the frown on her face "You're exaggerating Mako" then turning towards the two with a smark on his face who reminded the Joker he had been in the past, stealing hearts daily, he teased "What about you guys, what are you're waiting for? I want a nephew" 

Though, any other couple would have turned completely red at the implication of the question, Yusuke and Futaba were no ordinary pair and just focused on bickering. 

"I don't know maybe when he stops waking me up at 3 A.M. right Inari?" Futaba snapped, angrily turning around and changing to a completely different position on purpose. 

"Maybe when Futaba starts to know what priority means in art" He said, leaving his in progress masterpiece to chase after his muse who had started running around their living room.

" _You_ wanna talk about priorities?" She asked, scoffing.

"Just hold still, woman!"

"Tag, you're it Inari!"

Makoto and Akira sighed, aware that it wasn't even their first quarrel of the week. But then again, they knew very well how newlyweds arguments worked. It was only a matter of time.

"I bet ten thousand yen they'll kiss in ten minutes" Akira said, smirking

Makoto raised an eyebrow towards him, he knew she couldn't resist a bet. "I say it won't take five" the ex-advisor of the Phantom Thieves offered her hand.

He gripped it, shaking hands with her. "Deal"

_Spoiler alert: Makoto won - it took three. But it wasn't really a surprise, Yusuke and Futaba were a really weird duo._

_And nobody would have it any other way._

 

**_FIN (for real this time)_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA! I finished! I spent exactly ten hours straight on this fanfic - with pauses for lunch, dinner and to answer my mom of course. But still, I went to buy our lunch and on the way back I remembered that an artist did a fanart of Futaba and Yusuke going to Kosei and I love Akira and Makoto's interactions with the former duo so that's how this fic was born! Yusuke's personality was kind of hard to picture but I hope I got everyone else's right. If I didn't tell me though I love receiving constructing criticism!
> 
> Hope you guys like it and since it's the first thing I've written for the Persona fandom it had to be about my two OTPs (lol) but please give me some feedback and I might even make more in the future!
> 
> (Also can you guess why I called Akira and Makoto's daughter Minako? c;) 
> 
> Ary-chan signing off ~


End file.
